mutant_futurefandomcom-20200215-history
Undead Creatures
Undead creatures are monsters from the extreme Negative Material Plane of Existence. Vampire Size: 6'6" Weight: 160 lbs. The vampire is one of the most dreaded undead monsters. Being similar to other undead, they are immune to charm, hold, and sleep spells. Electricity and cold does only half damage, they are unaffected by normal weapons, and they regenerate 3 hit points per round. Vampires must take refuge in a coffin or other hide-away during the daylight hours, and must slumber on soil from their own grave once in a while to maintain their powers' vitality. Vampires are immensely strong, and deal great blows that inflict 1d10 hit points of damage. These blows (or any other touch) further reduce the victim's life energy by two levels, which consequently reduces all other traits linked to a loss in levels (attack ability, hit dice, etc.). Vampires have the innate ability to take gaseous form at will, but will be forced into this form if their hit points reach zero. They then attempt to reach their coffin to reform their bodies. If they do not reach the coffin within 2 turns and rest for 8 hours, they are unable to reform. Further, vampires have the innate ability to shape change into a large bat at will, which grants them flying movement. They can summon 1d10x10 bats or rats when underground. They can summon 3d6 wolves or 2d4 dire wolves when above. These creatures will arrive in 2d6 rounds. In addition, a vampire has a charm gaze (as the charm person spell) that takes effect if a victim peers into a vampire's eyes. The victim may attempt a saving throw versus spells with a penalty of -2. Although these items do not actually cause harm or completely repel these creatures, vampires will draw back from a lawful holy symbol, a mirror, or garlic if they are presented with confidence. Garlic causes a vampire to cringe for 1d4 rounds, and a holy symbol or mirror will cause a vampire to take a position in which the item does not impede his or her progress or attack. A lawful holy symbol will affect a vampire no matter what its ethos was in life. Once a person becomes a vampire, he or she is a chaotic undead creature, and holy water will inflict 1d6+1 hit points of damage. There are a few means by which a vampire may be destroyed. They take great damage from immersion in running water, and will be killed in 1 turn. In addition, if caught in sunlight a vampire must succeed in a saving throw versus death for each round exposed, or it will be completely turned to dust. Finally, a stake through the heart, coupled with decapitation, will destroy a vampire. Holy sacraments (such as wafers) must be placed in the mouth. Note that if a vampire is staked he or she will appear to die, but unless also decapitated the vampire will revive when the stake is removed. Vampires create others of their kind by draining humans or other humanoids of all life energy (they reach 0 level). The victim must be buried, and after 1 day he will arise as a vampire. The victim will retain abilities, including class abilities, which he had in life but will become a chaotic undead being. He will be a slave to the vampire that created him, but becomes free willed if the master is killed. ''- Brett Waste'' Mutations: varies (+??? xp per added mutation) Walking Dead One of the most surprising developments in the post apocalypse is the rise of walking dead. Nobody is sure how these wretched creatures came about, but theories abound about malfunctioning sleep tanks and combinations of advanced medical tech and advanced bioweapons mixing in strange ways. One thing is certain; they are very dangerous. The walking dead may be human or animal, and may even have physical or mental mutations. The walking dead only possess low intelligence (INT 4) and poor memory, and most simply wander the wasteland in search of living creatures to devour. Any mental mutations will be used in a random fashion due to the lack of higher order intelligence. These undead creatures only have one fear, and that is fire. They will try to avoid it at all costs, and will attempt to circumvent or otherwise shield themselves from any flame larger than a torch. Any person killed by these creatures will be reanimated within 24 hours to roam the wasteland as a walking dead. A person bitten by a walking dead must amputate the affected area immediately and make a save versus poison, or he will suffer from a wasting disease that slowly kills him (victim loses 5 points of CON per day until he reaches 0 or fewer, then dies). The corpse reanimates 1d4 turns after death. ''- Brett Waste'' Mutations: varies (+150 xp per added mutation) Category:Monsters Category:Supernatural